The most perfect honeymoon ever
by fluffyfinchelcake
Summary: Alex and Izzie finally get their perfect honeymoon. Sweet and sexy AI, just like it's supposed to be. Rated M. Happy birthday Nady!


_Title; The most perfect honeymoon ever._

_Pairing; Alex Karev & Izzie Stevens._

_Fandom; Grey's anatomy._

_Rating; Rated M for sexual content._

_Written by; Emma (BrightYellow)_

_Dedicated to; My Nady!_

_I don't own GA. I wouldn't mind stealing it from Shonda though. You think she'd mind? Hello, I would leave a note! *shrug*_

_**A/N**__; Here comes another birthday fic! I know it's a couple of days too late, but I hope you had a great birthday honey, and I hope you'll enjoy this! Happy 25__th__ birthday!_

_Also, I thought that we all could use some AI right now. While waiting for Iz to come back and for Shonda to stop playing around with our couple like they will explode if they get to be happy and married for more than a couple of weeks, we have to live in fanfic world. _

_This is just something sweet and sexy I came up with when I asked Nady what she wanted to see, AI related. Wearing wedding bands, being on honeymoon, talking babies. Perfect._

_This plays out some time after all the mess that is now on the show. Enjoy!_

***

Playing with the silver ring on her finger, Izzie looked out through the car window.

A soft smile lit up her face as she looked at the small house outside. She loved it. Had loved it since the first time she saw it. Alex had thought she was crazy when she first dragged him towards the small house. They had been looking for an apartment, not a house. But she just knew. The second she saw it, she knew it was the home she wanted to share with her husband.

Maybe it wasn't the ideal house, but nothing in her life had gone by the plan. And god, she was relived of that.

Looking down in her lap, her eyes fell on the wedding band she'd proudly worn for the last couple of months. She traced it softly, letting out a laugh.

You could say that Alex really had gone through hell to get her a proper ring. She had insisted on keeping the plastic ring, and he'd been cool with that, until some creep at the bar had made a move on her. The fact that the man excused him self with that she wasn't wearing a ring, had only made it worse.

Alex had made it clear that he was going to get her a ring, even if he had to clean toilets to earn the money.

There had been no toilets though, just many late nights at Joe's, working at the bar. She hadn't been all positive over the fact that her husband was working day and nights, just to get her a piece of jewelry, but she had respected it.

She knew that somewhere deep inside, he still thought he wasn't good enough and needed to fight for her.

When he'd been close to buying her a diamond ring though, she had stopped him. If she was going to wear a ring, she wanted him to wear one too.

She looked up when the door to the driver's side opened, and smiled as a muscular body bent into the car, large hands offering her two bags of what looked like candy.

"Iz, grab these."

Taking the bags, she raised her eyebrow at him as he closed the door, making him self comfortable by the staring wheel.

"What? It's a long drive and you know you need to eat on regular basis."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Alex, Im fine. You don't need to look after me all the time."

But looking up, seeing his amused gaze, she couldn't keep from smiling. "But, I'll probably get hungry on the way, so… Thank you."

Reaching over to rest his hand to the back of her neck, he leaned in for a kiss. "You ready to go?" He asked lowly, resting his nose against hers. Smiling again, she nodded, bringing her hands up to cup his face as she kissed him again.

"Im ready."

***

"Close your eyes."

Izzie smiled as she felt a palm cover her closed eyelids. "My eyes are already closed, Alex. Don't worry, I won't peek."

"You can never be sure." He chuckled in her ear, leading her forwards. After a little while, they stopped walking.

"Can I look now?" Izzie asked, excitement in her voice.

"Not yet. Iz, I gotta let you go for a moment. Promise to be still and don't look."

Swallowing, Izzie reached for his hand. "Stop it Alex, don't leave." She smiled nervously, her eyes still closed.

"I'll be right back, Iz. I promise."

She sighed, but let go of his hand. Biting her lip, she tried to make out any sounds.

After what felt like forever, but could just be counted as a minute and a half, she nervously called his name again. She felt the warmth of a pair of lips against her cheek as strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Didn't thought I'd leave you, right?" He murmured softly, and she relaxed against him as he started leading her forwards again.

"Of course not. But seriously Alex, you're starting to freak me out."

They stopped again, and she felt the tingle of soft kisses against the side of her neck, making her giggle. "You can look now."

Taking a couple of seconds before she opened her eyes, she prepared her self for what she was going to see. But what she saw when she opened her eyes still took her breath away. Her eyes went wide as they took in the sight before her.

A huge tree cabin, in the middle of the woods. The porch was lit up by what looked like hundreds of candles, and there were rose petals on the floor, leading into the cabin.

She swallowed, and tried to keep her legs moving as Alex gently lead her up the stairs, and then through the door. What she saw inside made her gasp quietly.

There weren't much furniture inside, just a small space in the right that was supposed to be a kitchen, and a table and a couple of chairs. To the left was a huge window, giving a beautiful view of the dark night. Next to it was a door, probably leading to a bathroom. But in the centre, the first thing you saw when you walked in, was a huge king sized bed.

The whole room was filled with burning candles, and on the bed, were several rose petals. She could hear the soft sound of low piano music in the background.

"What do you think?" Alex murmured, hugging her closer. Izzie felt her eyes start burning with tears. He had done this for her? _Alex Karev_, had done _this_ for her?

Slowly turning to face him, she tried to find something to say. But she couldn't seem to form words. She could barley breathe.

His smile faded, and his eyes searched hers. "What's wrong? Is it too much?" She could see he was freaking out, and it made her heart warm even more.

"It is too much, isn't it? I knew it, I…"

The rest of his sentence was cut of by Izzie's mouth. She wrapped her arms closely around his neck and kissed him with more feeling than she'd ever had before. He kissed her back tentatively at first, but after a couple of seconds he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Breaking the kiss, she rested her forehead against his, both panting lightly.

"It's perfect…" She whispered, placing her hands to his chest. "It's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

Alex cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand as he brought her lips to his again. His fingers slide into her hair as he deepened the kiss, his other hand gently dragging the zipper of her jacket down. She let go of him to push it off her arms with his help, and it fell to the floor. They kissed softly as they worked his jacket off as well.

Alex's arms wrapped around her again, as his mouth dropped to her neck, kissing the sensitive skin softly.

"You're so beautiful…"

He murmured quietly, his soft kisses moving across her chin and cheek.

His words giving her even more trouble to breathe, she pulled him even closer, curling her fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

"I want you so bad right now…"

She breathed, covering his mouth with hers.

***

Goosebumps covered her skin as he gently ran his fingers down her body. She arched her head back as he kissed her throat, her fingers tracing his shoulder blades. His lips found hers again and she closed her eyes, kissing him back.

His hand ran softly down her thigh and stopped at the crook of her knee, pushing her leg up on his hip. Izzie broke the kiss, smiling as she traced his jaw tenderly.

"This is the most perfect honeymoon ever."

Alex grinned, placing soft kisses on her face.

"I was kinda hoping you would say that."

Izzie giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she placed her lips on his again.

He moved gently between her legs, and she moaned softly into his mouth as he filled her, stretching her. There hadn't been much time for them the past couple of weeks. He was busy with work, and she was trying her best with her new job at a free clinic in town.

Alex had never given up on the "real" honeymoon he'd wanted to give her, and now they had taken the long weekend off, to be with each other.

Alex brushed her hair out of her face with both hands, gently cupping it as he kissed her passionately, adding to the pleasure she felt from having him inside of her.

It had always been different. There was a connection between them. A huge connection, which was one of the reasons she'd fallen in love with him.

Breaking free from his mouth, she looked up into his eyes with a smile. Soon she was on top, straddling him, a soft grin on her face.

"I love you." She said softly, running her finger down his cheek and onto his chest. Moving her hips slightly, she heard Alex suck in his breath.

Smiling, she leaned down and kissed him softly. When she made a move to sit back up, he stopped her, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, he smiled.

"I love you too."

Staring out in the dark night, Izzie wrapped her arms around her self, shivering slightly. The moon stood high above her, giving the trees a blueish colour. The sky really looked beautiful, thousands of stars blinking before her eyes.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind, giving her just the right amount of warmth she needed.

"What are you doing out here?" He murmured as she snuggled into his embrace. He nuzzled her neck, kissing the skin below her ear. "Come back to bed."

Leaning her head against his, she smiled a little. "I couldn't sleep."

Gently tracing his bare arms with the tips of her fingers, she nodded towards the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Alex raised his eyes, resting his chin on her shoulder as he watched the sky.

"Yeah, whatever." He murmured, hugging her closer to him.

Laughing softly, Izzie shook her head. "I can't believe I married Evil spawn."

She smiled as he caught her left hand on his, tracing the ring with the pad of his thumb. "Yeah well, that's no one's fault but your own, Mrs Evil Spawn."

He teased, pressing another kiss to the side of her neck.

"I know, what was I thinking?"

Izzie giggled, turning in his arms, hooking her arms around his neck as she brought her face close to his.

"You owe me though…" She said softly, nuzzling her nose against his.

"For letting you marry me?" He chuckled, placing his forehead against hers.

Smiling, she nodded. "Oh yeah. Four babies. Oh, and a puppy." She added, making Alex smile.

"Okay."

Izzie pulled back a little, a bright smile spreading in her face. "Really?"

He grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, whatever."

Smiling, she covered his mouth with hers, hugging her arms close around his neck. Breaking the kiss, Alex ran his hands down her body.

"Not that I don't love seeing you in my shirt… I'd rather see you without it."

Izzie giggled as he picked her up in his arms, before carrying her into the cabin, the door closing behind them.

***

_You wanna leave a review? Aww! Just press that button then! Thank you! *blush*_


End file.
